


Pull my hair and hold me close

by mysaldate



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Teasing, Vil taking care of Jade's hair, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: When their busy schedules finally allowed them to meet, Jade did not expect to spend their rare time alone getting a scolding for the state of his hair. But things hardly went as expected when it came to Vil anyway.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Pull my hair and hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual writing in a long while, I hope you'll enjoy it! Twst consumed my soul so it was probably just a matter of time before I started writing for it as well. Jade's uniform story really got my gears turning for Vil/Jade and I can't believe there is so little for them so far! Also, this is my first time writing Vil so I can only hope I did him justice.
> 
> Beta done by lavulin98.

"How can you walk around with something this unpleasant on your head again?" Vil's voice ran through the dorm leader's room, irritated but not as much as one would expect. He was in a good mood today, Jade noted to himself, trying not to stir too much as the brush caught onto something again. He was sure it would be alright. He even went out of his way to brush his hair again just before heading to meet his boyfriend. It seemed Vil wouldn't be satisfied with just that though.

"I didn't realize it was 'this unpleasant' to you." He retorted meekly, not really trying to argue with his senior. His tone did carry a teasing edge though. "Perhaps I should get out of your sight until it's better?"

Vil tugged at his hair again and this time, Jade was quite sure it was on purpose to keep him from saying nonsense. There was an audible scoff before the answer came. "You say that like you know how to make it better. It didn't change a bit since I last told you about it."

Jade could only heave a sigh. It wasn't his fault that he was born in the sea. All the salt was certainly not good for his hair but he's grown accustomed to it and wasn't bothered anymore. However, it was to be expected that Vil would see it differently with how much time and money he spent on pampering every last part of his body, hair including. Someone like him couldn't really match the refined beauty of Pomefiore. All the more surprising it was that someone like Vil Schoenheit would agree to be with him, though he wasn't about to question the miracle.

"It's like it doesn't even matter whether I brush it or not, it just stays the same rough patch!" Vil exclaimed, dropping the brush to his side. Jade was just about to ask if they were done when another tool landed in his hair, this one denser than the last. Was his boyfriend hoping he could smoothen his hair out if he used something else and some brute strength to go with it? How very much unlike him, but it only showed how much he cared. He allowed no room for compromise even when it came to someone like Jade who would hardly even know how to properly appreciate it in the first place. The next tug drew a hiss from him.

Maybe rather than helping him, Vil was giving him punishment for not caring for his hair as he should?

"Don't make that expression."

"You can't even see me."

"I don't need to see you to know what kind of face you're making." Vil's voice was stern. He knew he was right and Jade couldn't but give a weak chuckle. He was constantly surprised by how well the older could read in him.

"More importantly, are you sure this is what you want to be doing?" He tried to divert the attention elsewhere, though Vil's hands were most likely not going to let go of him until every last hair on his head was smooth and silky, or at least not so scruffy. "We get to see each other once in a blue moon and this is what you choose to waste our time on? Complaining about my hair?"

"Oh? Do you have a better idea of how to spend our time?" There was amusement in Vil's voice and it made the merman wonder if there was actually any chance of getting him to stop with this endless harassment of his hair. Of course, knowing the dorm leader as well as he did, suggesting anything ordinary would not work in his favor at all – especially not with his boyfriend still having a firm hold on his scalp.

"Perhaps I could help you work down some stress before it starts showing on your face." He decided to tease again, knowing exactly where to poke to get an interesting reaction.

Vil clicked his tongue in annoyance, most likely considering whether or not he should punish his unruly boyfriend for such a mean comment. "I don't need you worrying about my face that much. Not when you're the one causing enough of said stress with your poor hair care."

"But Vil, of course I worry about your face. No other could look so beautiful when crying out my name~."

"You-!" Vil's flash of anger was short-lived before he found his composure again, yanking the grinning Octavinelle student back. Casually, Jade rested his head on his senior's shoulder, an amused spark twinkling in his heterochromatic eyes. Taking a deep breath first, Vil covered those eyes with a hand, not in the mood to get lost in them this time. "I will consider your offer when your hair stops leaving scratches on my hands every time I take a hold of it."

The merman let out a sound between a sigh and a whine that reminded Vil of the other twin for a moment. It was no surprise that there would be some similarities between the twins but one would usually never get to see many of them. The two liked to keep them hidden from the public eye. Jade wasn't that different from himself when it came to being on guard almost constantly and only letting go of even a speck of control in the presence of someone he trusted deeply. He almost wanted to run his fingers through Jade's hair to apologize for disappointing him but he quickly gave up on the idea, seeing how the merman's hair was still just as unpleasant to the touch as when he started taking care of it almost half an hour ago.

Still, he didn't intend on giving up, that was not his nor Pomefiore's way of doing things. Moving from under Jade and letting him fall on the soft bed, he got up, heading for his bathroom. Surely he had to have something he could use to at least somewhat help Jade's hair. Though he preferred to only use a shampoo and conditioner when it came to hair care, he wasn't beyond keeping a few more specialized products at hand just in case of a disaster like this. Hair moisturizers were harder to make than regular skin ones but of course, they didn't pose too big of a challenge to someone like him. However, they worked best when combined with something. He still had a way to go until he could make them in the same quality as his other products. With a small sigh, he grabbed onto a cosmetics bag, taking only what he would necessarily need to take care of his mess of a boyfriend.

"You alright over there, Vil?" It was rather rare for Jade Leech of all people to shorten his sentences even just the slightest bit – Vil wasn't sure if he should feel flattered about hearing him do that though. "Do you need a hand~?"

"Hardly."

"As you wish. I'm just offering."

He would need a little more. Without hesitation, he grabbed a towel and a washbowl, quickly filling it about till a half. Jade needed complete care. And as time-consuming as it was, he was sure the merman would end up appreciating his worries once he was done with him. Carrying everything back to his room, he sat down on the other side of the bed, patting his lap lightly.

"Come here, Jade."

The Octavinelle vice leader glanced up at him from where he was lying, suspicion briefly sparking through his eyes but they both knew it wouldn't get the upper hand. Strolling over next to Vil, he cocked his head aside with a slightly confused expression upon seeing the whole set-up. It wasn't what he expected, that much Vil could tell just by looking. He spread one of the towels he brought with over his legs, giving his junior a stern look.

"I said come here. Lay your head in my lap, didn't you hear?"

"Apologies, I won't keep you waiting any longer." The cocky smirk was back on his lips but he followed the order this time, laying down on the comfortable king-sized bed with his head resting on the prepared towel. He decided not to ask any questions about Vil's plans for him, they were quite obvious to an observant man like him – that much the Pomefiore prefect was certain of.

Leaning over Jade to dip a washcloth in the bowl he placed on his bedside table, he caught the eel's eyes, this time returning his look with a warning glance. If he caught him trying anything while he was on a quest to make his hair a little more bearable to touch, there would be hell for him to pay. He would first wash his hair with his wisteria shampoo, then apply the cherry blossom conditioner and finally add just a touch of hair moisturizer to help his hair recover from years of the salty abuse. Not that it would account to much when Jade went back home for holiday but he would rather not think about that.

Jade closed his eyes, letting Vil work his magic without interruptions. In a way, it was nice to spend time like this. Being Pomefiore's head, of course Vil had to care about appearances more than anyone. Though the merman was quite certain his boyfriend would be the same no matter his dorm or position. It was just something that belonged to him just as scheming belonged to Azul or unpredictability to Floyd. Jade himself didn't much care about how he looked so long as he could be called presentable and blend in with his surroundings.

Still, there was something pleasing about the way Vil's hands gently swept his hair off his face to not smudge the little makeup he was wearing while his hair was being washed. Actually, it has been a while since he last got close to his senior like this. With Mostro Lounge and Vil's photo and movie shootings, there was little time for the two to actually spend time together, most of their conversation limited to texting and quick calls in-between jobs. For anyone else, it might be depressingly little to have but for the two of them, that sort of thing was ideal.

"You have new perfume." Jade commented, not opening his eyes. He could tell even without looking that the shampoo would be coming soon and he had no real desire of getting some of it in them.

"Took you long enough." Vil didn't sound particularly upset about that, probably content enough that he could attempt to cultivate the second-year's hair properly. "Are you so tired you don't notice until you're literally on top of me?"

Jade didn't bother to hide a snicker. Vil's way of showing worry might have been off-putting to some but he preferred it to his boyfriend fretting over him. "I guess I didn't really hide the bags under my eyes well enough?"

"If this is what you call hiding, I'm surprised none of Octavinelle's secret deals has been brought to light yet."

The younger could only sigh contently upon feeling Vil's firm but careful fingers tangle into his hair again as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp. Wisteria was one of his boyfriend's favorites. His hair would often smell of it, bringing the Octavinelle vice head a sense of peace despite the plant itself being more on the poisonous side. There was a dangerous edge to a lot of things Vil did, but so long as it was him, Jade hardly found himself caring. Just because his boyfriend could create the strongest poison in his dorm didn't mean he would try and actually use it on anyone – and even if he did, the merman would hardly be the first choice.

"Perhaps I'll have you help me hide them better when you're satisfied with the state of my hair."

"When I'm satisfied with the state of your hair," Vil tugged on the darker strand of hair as if Jade needed a reminder to pay attention, "you will be busy doing other things than worrying about your makeup."

That only drew a sigh from the eel's lips but he didn't protest. It was his mistake for wording it in such a way. Vil wouldn't be truly satisfied unless he knew Jade took up a very specific haircare routine to help his hair be just as smooth and healthy as the Pomefiore's prefect's own. And their time was, sadly, terribly limited, so there was no way he could have his boyfriend take care of him every time. He would be lucky if he got such thorough pampering once a month.

The silence was comforting as well. He could focus more on the feel of Vil's hands as he started washing the shampoo out with the same care he applied it first, nudging his head whenever he needed him to roll over to reach another part of his hair. A thought briefly lingered in Jade's mind of how was Vil alright with touching his hair while washing it but not otherwise but he kept the question for himself, not wanting to risk his senior feeling embarrassed by his observation. Embarrassed Vil was aggressive Vil, and he wasn't sure how much more hairpulling he could take before he would flip their position over and give the Pomefiore princess a taste of his own medicine.

Another bottle popped open and before long, something else was being spread in his hair. It was cooler than the shampoo before and smelled sweeter. It wasn't a scent he was entirely unfamiliar with but he couldn't pin-point it at the moment. It wasn't anything specific for Pomefiore, or Vil for that matter, that much he was sure of. He was slowly beginning to feel sleepy though, far too comfortable in Vil's lap to mind he was in another dormitory and had work to attend to in just a few hours. Fully giving in to his instincts, he let out a pleased purr, melting into the touch of his boyfriend's fingers combing through his hair. It was less of an affectionate gesture and more of a necessity to apply the gel everywhere but he didn't mind.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet." What a shame that Vil seemed to easily pick up on him drifting off even though his eyes have been closed the whole time. "You'll have to sit up for this last part and stay that way at least a few minutes."

He nodded to that, though a small pout formed on his usually calm face. He could almost feel Vil's sarcastic smirk in response to that sort of expression. Before long, the caring hands left him, and instead, a towel was slipped around the back of his neck as Vil urged him to sit up. Though unwilling, he followed that order as well, feeling his still wet hair sticking together as well as to his forehead and cheek in the case of the singular longer strand. He finally opened his eyes to at least watch now that he could no longer touch.

"Does that mean you'll let me sleep in your lap when you're done?" It was yet another tease, meant mainly to make Vil finally tell him what he had planned. But instead of telling him to shut up, the Pomefiore dorm leader gave him a smirk he would almost call pleased.

"If that's what it takes for you hold on until I help your poor hair out, I don't really have a choice in the matter."

The surprise must've been evident on his face for the older man's expression flashed a victorious grin before he turned back to yet another vial from his collection. Carefully, he poured a little of its contents into a smaller spray bottle, filling up the rest from a water bottle Jade didn't even know was there before. Perhaps he summoned it up with magic while the second-year was too busy focusing on the wonderful massage his head was getting.

Looking up from his work the purple pair of eyes met the mismatched one, only staring for a quiet moment before its owner spoke up once more.

"Jade."

"Yes, Vil?"

"Turn around."

It took him a moment to understand. His fatigue really was getting the better out of him – or perhaps he just didn't want to look away from those enchanting eyes that could make him feel weak at the knees and on top of the world at the same time. Hesitantly, he peeled his glance away, giving up in the little staring match they had going on.

Vil was quick and effective, not wasting a single second or drop of the moisturizer. Jade's hair would need a lot more work than one session but he couldn't just let his junior leave his room without taking care of him. No, that wasn't quite right – he was already paying him more attention than he ever would to all the other younger students together. He wasn't taking care of him because of his responsibilities as a third-year model student. Even he could see there was something deeply personal in how displeased he was with the original state of Jade's hair.

Perhaps Jade wasn't the only one acting unusually around his boyfriend.

He also couldn't say he was happy about the sleep or rather lack of the merman has likely been getting lately. His makeup may have been enough to hide it from people who didn't come in close contact with him or didn't know him enough. There was no hiding, however, from someone like Vil, who got to see the Octavinelle student like nobody else. It was sort of naive of him to think he could keep it from him in the first place.

He sprayed the moisturizer over his boyfriend's hair, taking care to massage it in properly and getting it everywhere. The towel around Jade's neck would absorb enough water still dripping from his hair to keep his uniform from getting wet but he would likely need another one in a few minutes to dry his hair off at least a little. Vil was not a fan of going to sleep with wet hair but he wouldn't want to damage Jade's hair further with a blow-dryer. His only option was to rinse Jade's hair dry with a clean towel before the eel could fall asleep on him.

"You're oddly quiet." Jade suddenly pointed out, pulling Vil from his thoughts. The Pomefiore leader stood up, a little too quickly as he realized when seeing the towel formerly folded neatly on his lap flying through the air.

"I was just thinking about something."

"About what to do with my hair since I seem so exhausted?"

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm starting to feel like you may not be as tired as you make yourself seem."

Leaving the eel behind, he made his way back to the bathroom to grab another towel for his tease of a boyfriend. Sometimes he was wondering why he tolerated so much of what Jade tried but no matter how much he searched, no logical explanation presented itself and he was always forced to admit to himself that something about that part of him was strangely alluring.

He came back to find the merman examining the cosmetics he left behind, just as expected. It wouldn't be Jade Leech if he didn't get curious. It only drew a smirk on the Pomefiore's prefect's face though.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you." He only sat down next to Jade, bringing the fresh towel up to his hair.

The suspicious side glance the Octavinelle student threw him was hidden behind it in an instant as he went on to rinse him dry like a dog after a bath. He already had the cuddliness of one after all, especially on some occasions.

"Don't tell me you cursed them?" Jade's tone carried none of the fear usually present in people who already knew about Vil's unique magic, but that was what made the merman interesting. Even if he knew the dangers of a situation, most of the time it only made him all the more eager to try and overcome them or at least try them out so he would know how to deal with them the next time he encountered them. "What's the curse?"

He didn't need to think for long about the answer. If his boyfriend wanted to play the teasing game, he could simply join in. "Whoever touches them will fall madly in love with me."

The merman let out a small chuckle, shuffling on the bed before his face peeked out from under the towel on Vil's side, a dangerous toothy grin playing on his face. Vil was a little concerned with how little he minded those needle-sharp things near his perfect skin.

"In that case, I believe I've been thoroughly cursed. However can I cancel it?"

"So you want to cancel?"

Jade's grin only got wider as he leaned in and Vil graciously allowed him to steal his lips in a slow kiss. It lacked no passion or enthusiasm of their regular ones, yet there was something different about it. Perhaps it was the eel's fatigue, but Vil would almost bet that wasn't the case.

"I want to know what to avoid of course."

A smirk graced the Pomefiore prefect's features as well as he leaned forward, pulling the towel off and fisting the merman's hair roughly to hold him in place while he stole the kiss right back, nipping on Jade's lips just before leaning back, running his fingers through the drying teal locks. "It will come off when you stop taking proper care of your hair."


End file.
